The Innocent, Corrupted
by Tyler Willis
Summary: The blond boy, cursed with the Vengeful Spirit of the Rabbit from the Chinese Zodiac, is hit by a car, and passes on, into the Soul Society. What awaits him on the other side?


The Innocent, Corrupted.

The blond haired boy sat in his classroom, gazing out the window he sat by. The teacher was droning on about something that had happened a hundred years ago. He let out a soft sigh, and tried to focus on the lesson.

Nearby, the blond haired boy's cousin sat, his head bowed down; he was openly sleeping in class. Not that the teacher cared. Unlike the blond haired boy, his cousin always passed the tests, and turned in the homework.

As the bell rang, the blond haired boy stood and walked out of the classroom. He moved quickly, dogging through the crowd and reaching the school's exit in record time. He considered catching a ride home with his cousin, but the blond haired boy decided he'd rather walk home.

"Or maybe I'll walk to my dad's work, and spend a few hours with him." The boy muttered to himself.

So the blond boy walked. Rather than going to his father's building, like he thought he would, he wandered around. After almost an hour, the boy found himself in a small park. The blond haired boy sat down on a park bench, and rested his tired legs.

It was still bright outside, and the blond boy new his general location. He remembered something one of his relatives had told him; the blond haired boy decided to visit the hospital. After all, they had said that She was really sick this time, and may not recover.

So, once again, the blond boy walked to his destination. The hospital he wanted to visit was only a few blocks away; he was able to reach it in a matter of minutes. He stood outside it for a moment, gathering his courage before he went to visit Her; he walked in, and headed to the receptionist's desk.

"Hallo. I was wondering if you could help me." The blond haired boy asked a nurse. The nurse nodded yes; the blond boy told her who he was looking for.

"Room eighteen, floor three."

"Thank you." The blond boy said, heading for the elevator.

Riding the lift to third floor of the building, the blond boy headed to the eighteenth room. He stood outside the room, wondering how she'd react to his visit. His breath became slightly erratic. He opened the door, and walked into the room.

"Hey." The blond boy said softly to a girl with long black hair. At the sound of his voice, the girl's head snapped up. She leveled her gaze with her visitor.

"What are you doing here?" She managed to ask, before erupting into a fit of coughs.

"Well, Hatori said you were here again, and he said you've never been this sick. So, I thought I'd stop by." The blond haired boy said. "Is that okay, Rin?"

"Whatever, you stupid bunny." Rin said, doing her best to sit up.

"Rin?" Momiji said her name softly, in a voice that held no trace of hyperness; Momiji had never been anything but hyper the few times he'd spent time with Rin.

"What?" Rin said; she would have yelled the question, but she was too weak to speak above a whisper.

"You're…you're going to make it through this, right? You won't die?" Several tears started to fall down Momiji's face.

"Momiji? What are you doing here?" The question came from behind the blond haired boy.

"Hatori! Why are you here?" Momiji asked, jumping at the older man's question.

"I asked you first." Hatori said. Although his voice was its usual monotone, Hatori's right eye was felled with light amusement.

"I came to visit Rin."

"I see. Well, I have to give her a checkup. Wait outside; I'll take you home when I'm done."

"Aw, but Ha'ri, I wanted to talk to Rin!" Momiji pouted.

"Go away you stupid bunny." Rin said; she added in a quieter, "Well talk later. Promise."

Momiji nodded, and gave an extremely large smile. He turned on his feet, and skipped out of the room. Hatori closed the door immediately after Momiji was out of the room.

Momiji started wandering around; having grown bored standing outside Rin's room. After skipping from one end of the third floor to the other, and causing several nurses to worry about him, Momiji went to the elevator. Once the lift had arrived, he got in and pressed the button for the main lobby.

Momiji walked outside, into the chilled night air. Momiji looked around, and saw a curb, painted yellow, where people could drop off or pick up patients. Momiji walked over to the curb, and stepped up on it. A car pulled up, as a woman carrying a sick looking toddler, stepped out; Momiji balanced on the curb, and started walking on it.

"Momiji, get down from there!" Hatori, who had just walked outside, shouted. Momiji's head jerked up, and the blond boy lost his balance. He fell off the curb, and onto the road. The blond boy, cursed with the Vengeful Spirit of the Rabbit from the Chinese Zodiac, was hit by a car.


End file.
